Remus (Préquelle)
by Takara Bune
Summary: <html><head></head>Ses amis le regardaient avec horreur et c'était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer – parce que pour Remus, son rêve était aussi son pire cauchemar. Ils savaient.</html>


Ce moment douloureux où l'on comprend que nous ne pourrons jamais atteindre notre but. Et bien, c'était encore plus difficile à vivre – car dans tous les cas, on ne s'attend pas à ce qu'un rêve, un fantasme prenne vie – car ces derniers ne sont pas là pour devenir réel, mais simplement pour que l'on garde espoir. Dans ces cas-là, la chute et dure, sombre et inconcevable.  
>Ses amis le regardaient avec horreur et c'était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer – parce que pour Remus, son rêve était aussi son pire cauchemar. <em>Ils savaient<em>.  
>Il se sentait trembler, incapable maintenant de lever les yeux vers eux. Ceux qui étaient au courant avaient peut-être eux raison, il n'était pas fait pour vivre avec les humains, les gens normaux alors que lui n'était qu'un monstre.<br>Oh, il s'était battu contre cette idée, tellement de fois et depuis quelques années avec tant de réussite – car trois personnes l'avaient accepté – qu'il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il pouvait être comme eux, mieux, qu'il était comme eux.  
>À priori il avait eu tort. Car <em>ils savaient<em>.  
>Remus aurait voulu leur dire que ça ne changerait rien, mais il ne pouvait pas, et de toute manière, il se doutait de pouvoir parler ou même relever les yeux vers eux.<br>Et le silence était si pensant que l'air lui semblait irrespirable et que le poids des remords et de la tristesse alourdissait d'autant plus. Ils savaient.  
>Que pouvait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire ?<br>Il pourrait très bien leur jeter un oubliette, mais comment vivre après cela ? Il ne pouvait pas. En serrant ses poings, le jeune homme ferma résolument les yeux, attendant dès lors le moment où ses trois amis reprendraient conscience et le fuiraient ou s'énerveraient, il ne savait pas – et il avait beau les aimer de tout son cœur, il savait à quel point ils pouvaient être cruels, en particulier James et Sirius.  
>« Je... »<br>La voix du jeune Black résonna dans la salle. Remus se contracta tellement fort qu'il en eut mal, mais ce ne fut rien à côté de l'entendre, lui, alors qu'il devait être celui dont il était le plus proche quitter la salle avec précipitation, ce qui voulait tout dire.  
>Il avait tout perdu.<br>Remus resta debout, pantelant, et écouta les deux autres personnes qui lui tenaient à cœur disparaître elles aussi.  
>Après quelques minutes où il peina à émerger – il lui semblait que son âme allait déserter de son corps – il sentit sa gorge se serrer tellement fort qu'il ne put – ce qui était la première fois depuis très longtemps – retenir le long sanglot qui s'échappa.<br>Lui-même fut surpris par ce son si guttural et douloureux.  
>Et il eut l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Mais au bout d'un moment – qui lui sembla terriblement long – ses pleurs se calmèrent et Remus pu enfin relever les yeux. Secs. Comme lui. Il se sentait sec. Amorphe. <em>Apathique<em>.  
>Le jeune homme se releva péniblement et entreprit divers sorts de manière à paraître aussi imperturbable que d'habitude. Au final, personne n'aurait pu dire que Remus venait d'avoir une crise de larmes. Peut-être ses yeux mordorés, un peu vides et troubles, mais de toute manière, les seuls qui le regardaient dans les yeux étaient les trois personnes qui, il en était certain, feraient maintenant tout pour l'éviter.<br>Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Remus passa la porte.  
><em>Le loup hurlait les mauraudeurs<em>.

La mise à mort attendue par Remus n'arriva jamais. Le trio l'évitait, l'ignorait, mais jamais il ne fut victime de leurs manigances.  
>Le loup-garou ne s'attendait pas à cette vague d'indifférence. Le fait de ne plus exister pour eux était excessivement douloureux et il avait fallu quelque temps pour pouvoir s'y habituer.<br>Il s'y était fait. Parce qu'il savait bien cacher ses émotions au final, et c'était surtout depuis qu'il était devenu ami avec eux qu'il s'était permis de libérer celui qui se cachait derrière le loup.  
>Parce que redevenir celui qu'il était de nature ne pouvait pas être si difficile que ça.<br>_Ça ne devait pas être si difficile_.  
>Plus que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, mais pas impossible.<br>Et si tous les élèves et professeurs s'étonnaient alors de ne plus voir le quatuor ensemble, Remus faisait comme si rien n'avait changé, comme s'il avait toujours été seul. Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, personne d'autre qu'eux ne le connaissaient vraiment et il n'avait pas d'autre ami. Des connaissances, certes, mais tellement liées à son statut de maraudeur qu'il n'y avait plus personne à côté. Franck Londubat, Lily...  
>Quoique la jeune rousse avait toujours été terriblement sympathique à son égard – même au début, alors que tout était si compliquer pour lui.<br>C'était cela, finalement. Il retournait à la case départ.  
>Le jeune loup-garou ferma les yeux, ignorant la peine qui montait. Parce que si l'humain retournait au début, le loup lui n'oubliait pas et hurlait la perte de sa meute – c'était peut-être cela qui était si dur, parce qu'ils faisaient partie intégrante de sa meute et ils n'étaient plus là.<br>Pour le coup, la bête était furieuse et Remus avait rarement passé une lune si terrible. Son corps le lançait intégralement et les blessures qu'il s'était infligées étaient encore bien présentes, malgré les compétences de Mrs Pomfresh en la matière.  
>Quand la sonnerie retentit, le jeune homme se leva péniblement et sortit de la bibliothèque.<p>

Quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Sirius, il ne sut comment réagir.  
>Une main attrapa son bras et Remus se retint de se dégager brusquement. Il planta son regard vide dans celui de l'héritier des Black.<br>« Oui ? »  
>Il se détesta d'avoir une voix si peu sûre – alors que le loup hurlait de fureur.<br>« Je m'en fiche. »  
>Remus pencha la tête, incertain.<br>« Quoi ? »  
>Sirius se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.<br>« Que tu sois un l... Que tu aies, heu, ce _problème de fourrure._ Je m'en fiche. »  
>Le loup secoua la tête, éberlué.<br>« Je sais que j'ai mal réagi, j'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça, offrit Sirius. Mais j'ai réfléchi et ce n'est vraiment pas pareil sans toi. Et je ne veux pas des maraudeurs sans Remus. Alors j'ai décidé que je m'en fichais. Heu... Eh, tu m'écoutes ? »  
>Remus resta sans voix.<br>Et enfin la chaleur qui l'avait quitté revenait.


End file.
